Ebrios de amor
by Leeeen
Summary: Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado, algo azul... Algo ebrios. Una borrachera con los amigos y unas cuantas decisiones estúpidas definitivamente NO son la combinación perfecta para ellos.
1. Capítulo I

_Hola queridos/as!_

 _Les comento. Era el día 1 de Junio del presente año, con Roww estábamos "entusiasmadas" por el partido amistoso a disputarse ese día en la noche entre México y Chile, previo a la Copa América Centenario. Apostamos que si Chile perdía, yo debía escribirle un fic con ciertas reglas a ella, y si México perdía, ella me escribiría uno. Ese día, México ganó 1-0. Lo chistoso es que en el partido oficial de la Copa América, Chile le hizo 7 goles a México xD Y NO APOSTAMOS NADA! Que estúpida :B_

 _Ya sé que ha casado casi un mes y medio desde ese día, y eso que lo empecé a escribir ese mismo día, adelantándome a la idea de que Chile podía perder aquel día xD Pero entre la Universidad, el fútbol y el novio xDDDDDDDD Ok, no :B_

 ** _Rooooooooww_** _, linda! Más vale tarde que nunca :B Ese es mi mayor lema aquí en FF :B Espero que sea de todo tu agrado, y del de todos/as ustedes también :)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La idea principal fue sacada de la serie de TV FRIENDS :B**

* * *

 _ **Ebrios de amor**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I**_

* * *

¡Mierda!

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Presionó con fuerza sus párpados y luego de a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Incluso la poca luz que alcanzaba a entrar por las cortinas cerradas de la ventana le estorbaba. Miró hacia el otro lado, escapando lo más posible de aquella molestia.

Fue entonces cuando divisó que no se encontraba en un lugar conocido y —más importante aún—, que no estaba solo.

Contempló una maraña de cabello largo y castaño a su lado, y que esta mañana incluso roncaba —despacio, pero roncaba—.

Olía a alcohol y tabaco en cada rincón de la habitación. Y, sinceramente, no era algo que le molestara, estaba acostumbrado, pero en aquel estado en el que se encontraba, no era muy agradable.

Se incorporó en la cama y llevó su mano derecha hacia su cabeza, frotando las zonas adoloridas de la misma. La intriga de saber el nombre de aquella mata de cabello aún le carcomía por dentro, pero más que todo, saber por qué rayos se encontraba en esa situación.

La resaca había empezado a hacer de las suyas, por lo que se levantó como pudo al baño en busca de agua. Bebió casi directo de la llave y por más que lo hiciera sentía que no saciaba su sed. Escuchó el citófono a un lado de la puerta de la habitación y se apuró en contestar.

 _¡¿A quién mierda se le ocurre huevea a esta hora?!_

—¿Sí?

— _¿Señor Ishida?_

—Sí…

— _Buenos días. Lo llamamos de recepción para confirmar el pago de la habitación._

—¿Habitación?, ¿qué habitación?, ¿qué pago?

— _El pago de la habitación que usted y su novia utilizan actualmente._

—¿Novia?

— _Disculpe, esposa —_ corrigió el recepcionista— _, usted anoche solicitó la suit de Recién casados. El cargo de la habitación se realiza a las 12:00. Pero si piensa quedarse una noche más no hay ningún problema y el pago por la totalidad será mañana a medio día. ¿Confirma? ¿… Aló? ¿Señor Ishida?_

Habitación. Pago. Novia. Recién casados.

¡¿Qué mierda?!

* * *

—¡Salud!

Exclamaron al unísono mientras brindaban.

—Y… ¿qué celebramos?

—¡Ya para!

Matt soltó una carcajada para posteriormente beber su cerveza. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había preguntado lo mismo, sólo para molestar a su amigo.

Sabía de sobra que estaban celebrando los últimos días de Taichi en Japón, ya que su actual equipo de fútbol había negociado el pase del moreno para que fuera a jugar a Italia, en la Juventus, por lo que él y Sora se irían a vivir al viejo continente. No era una despedida, sino un "Nos veremos pronto" por parte de sus amigos.

Y qué mejor lugar para celebrarlo que en Shibuya.

—No puedo creer que te vayas al extranjero… —habló Kari con un deje de nostalgia en sus palabras— Te voy a extrañar tanto, hermano.

—Ya era hora de que se fuera. Ahora será problema de los italianos, no más nuestro —rió.

—Tú bebes, y te pones idiota enseguida…

—Yo pienso que Matt tiene razón —habló Daisuke—, futbolísticamente hablando —anticipó ante la mirada fulminante de Tai—, claro… Ya es hora de nuevos desafíos, capitán, es bueno que sigas tu carrera en un país extranjero, y qué mejor si te acompaña tu novia.

—¡Esposa! —corrigió Sora, alzando su mano izquierda y moviendo su dedo anular para hacer notar su anillo.

—Ay, lo siento, como no fui invitado…

—No te preocupes, Davis —habló esta vez Mimi—, no invitaron a NADIE.

—A mi sí…

—Claro que a ti sí, Kari, necesitaban un testigo.

—Eso no es así, necesitaban dos testigos —recalcó—, y por esa razón, yo también fui invitado. —comentó el pelirrojo.

—¡Que boda más aburrida!

—Lo dices sólo porque no te invitaron… —atacó Matt a la castaña.

—A ti tampoco te invitaron, idiota. —contraatacó ella.

—Porque estaba de gira. —volvió a hablar el rubio, esta vez agregando una mueca infantil a final de su diálogo, el cual Mimi respondió mostrándole la lengua.

Habían iniciado una relación y terminado unas tres veces, sin embargo, había pasado mucho agua bajo el puente.

Eran capaces de entablar una conversación, a veces madura, a veces infantil, a veces sutil y otras con dardos, pero conversaciones al fin y al cabo.

O eso creían.

—¿Quién mierda me obligó a ser médico? ¿QUIÉN? —hablaba Jou sin soltar el vaso de vodka y golpeando la mesa.

—Pero toda tu familia se dedica a ello… Tu padre, tus hermanos…

—Sí… Tu mismo, querías convertirte en médico.

—¿Y de qué me sirvió? Esforzándome en la escuela para sacar notas "suficientes", no tuve vida durante años, y sigo sin tenerla… Esta profesión es una mierda. —ultimó el de lentes.

Con ese primer aviso debieron haber dejado de beber, o aunque sea pensar en dejar de hacerlo.

—Mierda… —susurró el moreno.

—¿Qué?

—¡Capitán!

—Ah… —aquel simple calificativo terminó por revelar el cuestionamiento de Izzy.

Los fanáticos lo habían descubierto, y no sólo a él, sino que a Davis también.

Yagami y Motomiya se caracterizaban por ser dos de los mejores jugadores del FC Tokyo. Casi no había lugar en todo Japón que no revelara el paradero que aquellos dos _cracks_ del fútbol japonés. Y este casino en Shibuya no era la excepción.

—¡Una foto! —pidió uno de los hinchas que habían ido a rodear a Tai y a Davis.

Ninguno se negó. Sonrieron felices mientras veían la cámara del celular de uno de los fanáticos.

Luego de un par de autógrafos y una charla corta, ellos se fueron contentos.

—¿No querías convertirte en un jugador famoso?

—Sí, pero… ¡Mierda! —exclamó sacando sus gafas de sol del bolsillo de su chaqueta para luego ponérselos.

—¿Tanto sol lastima tus perlas azules? —se burló Matt soltando una audible carcajada y contagiando a algunos del grupo.

—No, imbécil, no quiero que vengan más personas a tomarme fotos.

—Tranquilo, no eres un huevón tan importante. Descuida.

—Nunca te vi tan reacio en este aspecto, amor.

El moreno guardó silencio. Ajustó sus gafas y recargó su espalda en el respaldo del asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

—No quiero que se caiga mi contratación. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con el Manchester?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada Miyako.

—Le tomaron una foto en un bar, bebiendo una cerveza —explicaba Sora— y se cayó su contratación por ello.

—¡Ay! —exclamó ahora enojada— Esos ingleses malditos son tan estrictos…

—Ah, pero si hubieses estado tomando té, te habrían hecho un altar.

Rieron todos.

—¿Crees que ser médico es una mierda? ¡Esto SÍ es una mierda!

Las risas de callaron rápidamente ante aquella polémica frase soltada por el moreno.

¡No lo decía en serio!

—No puedo hacer nada, ¡NADA! Sin que alguien me vea, sin que tomen fotos, sin que me acusen. No puedo salir, no puedo beber cuando quiero, no puedo quedarme durmiendo todo el día, no puedo comer lo que quiera.

Segundo aviso.

—¡No era en serio! —exclamaba Tai casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja. Ella acariciaba con suavidad su espalda y con la otra mano sostenía su vaso de vodka, naranja y granadina.

—Ya amor… Ya…

—En serio… ¡AMO EL FÚTBOL! Me encanta ser futbolista, pero es que a veces es tan difícil…

Tercer aviso.

—Miya… —la chica de anteojos dejó de lado su conversación para prestarle tención a su amiga— ¿Alguna vez has besado a una mujer?

¡CUARTO AVISO!

—La verdad no… —respondió ella como si nada, contrastando con la reacción del grupo de amigos completo— Pero supongo que no debe ser muy distinto de besar a un hombre, ¿no? Digo… Boca es boca… ¿no?, ¿Qué opinas tú, Sora?

—No sé, a mi la verdad me gustan otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué? —volvió a preguntar Yolei.

—¡Le gusta ESTE! —saltó en seco Taichi, provocando las risas entre los hombres y asco e indignación, principalmente entre Mimi y Kari respectivamente.

Todo era risas y alcohol —mucho alcohol—.

Hikari y Takeru fueron los primeros en irse. Le siguió Jou, quien por más que reclamó en contra de su profesión elegida, se excusó con tener turno temprano al día siguiente pese a que era domingo. Daisuke se fue como pudo del lugar, quedando sólo Tai, Sora, Izzy, Ken, Miyako, Matt y Mimi.

Entonces comenzaron las burlas de Izzy por ser el único sin pareja en el lugar.

—¡No somos pareja! —alegó la castaña ante las bromas de su amigo.

—Quien sabe… Ustedes van y vuelven. Es relativo.

—Hey, más despacio, cerebrito.

—Relativo no es un término científico.

—No hablemos de ciencia ahora, ¡esto es para pasarlo bien! —exclamó la de antojos, que comenzaba a beber de su trago recién pedido— ¡Vamos a bailar!

—Sí, claro… Bailemos… ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?

—¡Ken, Izzy me está molestando! —reclamó ella haciendo un mohín e implorando la defensa de su novio.

Se envolvieron en una charla que camuflaba una discusión, como todas las comentadas anteriormente. Se molestaban mutuamente y luego reían.

Típico de ellos.

Risas iban y venían.

Habían tenido incontables oportunidades para dejar de beber, pagar la cuenta e irse a casa, pero no. Ya el alcohol había hecho de las suyas sobre todos ellos.

La castaña reía de todo y a la vez de nada, Matt seguía bebiendo y fumando, y era tanta la cantidad de alcohol ingerido por Mimi, que el humo producido por los infinitos cigarrillos que el rubio se había fumado ya no le molestaban. Es más, en un asco de audacia, cogió rápidamente la cajetilla y el encendedor, y llevó uno de los cigarros a sus labios para prenderlo, impactando sobre todo a Sora, que siempre que la veía fumar, le reclamaba.

—¿Estás fumando? —Izzy fue el primero en hablar sobre aquel impacto tan grande—Sí que estás ebria. —rió a carcajadas, contagiando a todos. Incluso a la castaña.

—Un cigarrillo más, uno menos… Hasta marihuana he fumado.

2º impacto.

—Hay que probar de todo en esta vida. —concluyó ella.

—¡Salud por Mimi que prueba de todo! —exclamó el moreno alzando su botella de cerveza.

—¡NO PRUEBO TODO! —gritó esta vez Mimi, cayendo en cuenta que todos volteaban hacia su mesa, sobre todo hombres ansiosos de hacerla pecar con ellos.

Yolei fue la primera en dejar ver los estragos del alcohol en ella.

—Amor, ¿Estás bien?

—¡TE AMO TANTO! —extendió ambos brazos para rodear en un fuerte abrazo a Ken— ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!

—Pero si nos casaremos pronto, tranquila.

—No, ¡AHORA! Ye tenemos los anillos.

—Claro que sí, porque te lo propuse el mes pasado…

—¡Ay! Por eso te amo… —agregó apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro— Quiero vomitar… —agregó como si nada.

—¡Que bonito te has de ver todo vomitado! —habló el rubio.

—Pero será un vómito de amor. —agregó esta vez Tai, causando las risas de todos.

Se largaron a reír todos, hasta Miyako logró esbozar una leve sonrisa, su pésimo sentir no le permitía disfrutar con todas las de la ley, sentía que si habría la boca, vomitaría. Tai se recargó sobre la mesa, golpeándola mientras reía y Sora sobre su espalda. Mimi siempre una dama e Izzy se echó hacia atrás,

Él por su parte, no supo qué maniobra había hecho al momento de soltar aquella gran carcajada, sólo fue consiente de que echó su cuerpo para atrás, recargando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, y llevó su brazo hacia su cabeza para cubrir su rostro e intentar amortiguar su risa.

—¡MIERDA!

Exclamó la princesa.

Todos llevaron su vista hacia ella, aún sin poder parar de reír del todo, ahí es cuando lo notaron.

—¿Qué hiciste, por la mierda? —le habló esta vez al único causante de su mal.

Matt, al alzar su brazo había pasado a llevar el _champagne_ de Mimi, haciendo que se derramara todo sobre su blusa.

—Y encima es blanca. —destacó Izzy.

—¡SÍ! Camisetas mojadas. —festejó el moreno empuñando y alzando sus brazos.

Sora no podía pasar de reír. —Oye, Mimi, ¿hace frío? —preguntó extendiendo ambos dedos índices.

—¡Cállate estúpida! —pidió llena de sutileza Mimi, mientras intentaba cubrir su pecho con sus brazos.

—Quiero vomitar.

—OK, vamos a pedirte un café y luego iremos a tomar aire fresco, ¿sí?

—Está bien…

Ken ayudó a Yolei a levantarse de su asiento, ella se apoyó en el para poder caminar hacia la barra.

—¡Ay, adoro esa canción! —exclamó la pelirroja— ¡Vamos a bailar!

Tanto ella como Taichi se levantaron.

—Yo no quiero tocar el violín.

—¡Vamos Izzy! Hay muchas chicas bailando solas. ¿Cómo sabes si alguna de ellas es la indicada?

—Sí, Izzy, anímate —agregó el moreno al notar que su amigo hacía el ademán de levantarse— además, están todas ebrias. Y si eso no es suficiente, yo te enseñaré todas mis técnicas de conquistas.

—Dios, ¡Ampárame!

—Oye, me funcionó con Sora, ¿no?

—¡Vamos Mimi! Vamos a bailar. —pidió la pelirroja.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Mira como estoy!

—Ay, no está del todo mal… Todos los ojos estarán puestos en ellas, digo, ¡En ti!

—Vete a bailar, será mejor.

Y así lo hizo, caminaron los tres hacia la pista de baile en medio de risas.

—¿Te ayudo a secarte?

—¡BAJA ESA SERVILLETA ISHIDA! —exclamó alterada Mimi al ver como Matt acercaba su mano hacia ella sosteniendo una servilleta de género.

—Sólo quería ayudar…

—¡Mierda! Es mi canción favorita y por tu culpa no puedo ir a bailar. ¡TE ODIO!

—Vamos Mimi, no es tan terrible —habló él—. Vamos, casi ni se notan… Nota.

—¿De verdad?

—No… Sí se notan, y bastante… ¡Hola a ustedes dos!

—¡Imbécil! —exclamó para volver a cubrirse.

—¡Vamos Mimi! Que no te importe, si tanto quieres, vamos a bailar.

—Sólo hay una forma de que no me importe la vergüenza de bailar con la blusa toda mojada y enseñar mis lolas.

—¿Cuál?

No debió preguntar.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, Mimi tomó la cerveza que le quedaba a Matt, vaciando el contenido entero sobre sus pantalones, más precisamente, en su entrepierna.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Estás loca?!

—¡Listo! —exclamó sonriente— ¡A BAILAR! —dijo levantándose de la silla y tomando la mano del rubio para guiarlo hasta la pista de baile.

Matt la maldecía a regañadientes.

Bendito día había elegido para usar jeans claros.

Siempre usaba negros, pero hoy no. Tenía que ir con unos claros.

Y la gente lo hacía notar. Veían babosos a Mimi y luego lo veían a él y reían.

—Uy, mamacita… —habló un tipo con un tono desagradable. Luego observó al rubio y rió a carcajadas— ¡SE MEÓ!

Finalmente Mimi pudo darse el gusto de bailar su canción favorita —o lo que quedaba de ella—, pero quedó feliz, y siguieron bailando por mucho tiempo más.

Reían, se burlaban de cuan borracho estaba el otro, de cuan borrachos estaban los demás…

Se miraban, se observaban.

La distancia entre ellos cada vez era más corta, pese a que las canciones no lo requerían.

Se sentían cómodos… Demasiado.

* * *

—Ya se enfrío mi café… —se quejó ella.

—Primero decías que estaba muy caliente.

Miyako restregó sus ojos con su mano libre, pasando a llevar sus anteojos, pero ni siquiera lo notó.

Volteó hacia su novio. —Amor, casémonos —exigió una vez más.

—Nos vamos a casar. Fijamos la fecha para dentro de un mes y medio, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Pero casémonos ahora!

—Yolei, ¿dónde encontraremos un lugar pasa casarnos a las 3:00?

—¡AQUÍ! Es un casino estilo Las Vegas, y en Las Vegas, la gente se casa borracha a toda hora. ¡Vamos! —animó ella— Tiene que haber una capilla o algo en este lugar. Por favor, amor… Casémonos.

—¿Quieres casarte así de borracha?

—¡No estoy _borrrracha_! —se defendió ella— Estoy… ¡Feliz!

Ken suspiró.

—Por favor, amor… ¿Me amas?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Mucho?

—Sí —reafirmó—, te amo demasiado. Y sí me quiero casar contigo, de hecho, nos vamos a casar, pero nosotros mismos fijamos la fecha para dentro de un mes y medio. ¿Para qué apurarlo?

—¿Y para qué retrasarlo?

 _Buen punto._

Ebria y todo, Miyako tenía razón.

Ella lo amaba. Él la amaba. ¿Para qué retrasarlo?

Si de todos modos, ellos dos se iban a casar.

En un mes y medio más, tres años más, ahora mismo, ¡¿Qué importaba?! Ellos se iban a seguir amando de todas formas. Y seguirían estando juntos y queriéndose como el primer día en que empezaron con aquella hermosa relación.

Suspiró nuevamente.

 _Las cosas que hago por amor…_

—Está bien…

—¿Qué?

—Hagámoslo…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Yolei emocionada.

—Sí… Casémonos.

Ella, aún con sus anteojos disparejos, no pudo más de alegría.

Lanzó al aire el café que le quedaba y alzó sus brazos para colgarse de su novio en un abrazo efusivo.

—Bien… Vamos a ver si hay una capilla en este lugar, o un juez para que nos case…

—¡Síiiiiiii! —festejó ella feliz, al mismo tiempo que saltaba y abrazada a su novio.

Podía estar ebria, pero no inconsciente ni mucho menos loca.

Se casarían.

Porque ellos se amaban, y un par de meses más no harían la diferencia.

El tiempo es relativo.

No importaba cuando, lo importante es que unirían sus vidas, para siempre.

¡Porque se aman!

—Bien —finalizó su celebración—, necesitamos algo nuevo, algo usado, algo prestado y algo azul.

—¿Y para qué?

—Para la buena suerte de la novia. No querrás que nos invada la mala suerte en nuestro matrimonio, ¿o sí?

Suspiró.

Bueno… Ya se había metido en esta locura, ¿no?

Ken tomó la mano de Miyako y la guió nuevamente al interior del casino, en busca del lugar que sería testigo de su fugaz matrimonio.

Y, efectivamente, tal y como dijo ella, al ser un casino estilo _Las Vegas_ , había un lugar, no una capilla, pero sí una habitación adornada y con un funcionario dispuesto para toda clase de bodas locas e improvisadas.

Empuñó su mano con decisión.

—Algo nuevo… —pensó— ¡Mis anteojos! Son nuevos, los fui a buscar esta mañana —habló—. Ahora, mi ropa es usada… Bastante, creo que necesito comprar ropa nueva, pero servirá. Algo prestado… prestado… ¡Préstame algo!

—Eh… ¡Sí!

Ken comenzó a palpar los bolsillos de su pantalón. Finalmente introdujo su mano en su chaqueta y del bolsillo interior sacó su billetera.

—Ten —dijo extendiéndole una de sus tarjetas—, es algo prestado y azul —mencionó.

—Aww… Eres tan eficiente. Una de las razones por la cual te amo.

Recibió dicha tarjeta y la guardó en sus propios bolsillos.

—Listo… Estamos listos para casarnos. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Algo… Aún sigo creyendo que es una locura, pero te amo. Y lo íbamos a hacer de todos modos.

Ella mordió sus labios en un acto de nerviosismo. Sintió nuevamente la mano de Ken entrelazarse con la suya, volteó su mirada y se encontró con aquellos lindos ojos azules de su novio que tanto le gustaban.

Le sonrió, y ella de vuelta.

Ambos suspiraron y emprendieron camino hacia el salón.

Yolei se detuvo justo frente a la puerta al escuchar unas risas.

Frunció el ceño.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos dieron un paso atrás para posteriormente ver a la feliz pareja que se había casado antes que ellos.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

La pareja salió del gran salón tomados del brazo y no paraban de reír a carcajadas.

—No lo puedo creer…

Carcajadas y más carcajadas.

—¡Felicidades, señora Ishida!

—¡Felicidades para ti también, señor Tachikawa! —le deseó esta vez Mimi y Matt.

Ambos se arrojaban flores y granos de arroz en símbolo de la celebración de su reciente boda.

Ken y Miyako observaban incrédulos aquella escena.

¿En serio esos dos se habían casado?

¡Estaban más borrados que ella!

—¡A celebrar! —gritaron ambos al unísono para luego correr y perderse por los pasillos, dejando aún más atónitos a la ÚNICA pareja que —hasta hace poco— estaba por casarse.

* * *

—¡Ay! Mi cabeza… —se quejó la castaña arqueando su espalda y sosteniéndose con sus brazos, recién despertando —¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?!

—Creo que dormimos juntos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! No me digas que…

—¿Qué?

—Nosotros no… ESO, ¿o sí?

—No. Por favor, que tonta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dormimos juntos?

—Qué se yo. Vístete y larguémonos de aquí. Ya pagué la habitación, me debes ¥7.800.

—¿POR QUÉ?

—Porque esta puta habitación cuesta ¥15.400, y lo tuve que pagar para que no nos cargaran otro día más.

—Tengo hambre. —se quejó ella, importándole un comino la explicación del rubio.

—Tai me habló hace un rato, está desayunando con los demás.

Y no tuvo que decir más.

Mimi se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y en pocos minutos ya estaba lista y digna para ir a desayunar con sus amigos.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó con entusiasmo cuando llegaron a la mesa del restaurante.

Todos respondieron de igual forma aquel saludo, excepto su amiga.

—Miya, ¿estás bien?

—Sí… ¿Y tú?

—Ay, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.

—Ah… —respondió con simpleza— ¿Y tu anillo?

—¿Qué anillo?

Ella no usaba.

—Sabes que el hecho de que no lo uses, no significa que no haya pasado, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás molesta por algo?

—No… ¿por qué tendría que estar molesta? Simplemente queríamos casarnos con Ken y no pudimos.

—¿Qué? —saltó Sora— ¿Se iban a casar sin decirle a nadie?

—¿Y qué tiene de malo, Sora? Creí que era la moda… Digo, tú y Tai lo hicieron, Mimi y Matt también, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿Sigues ebria? —preguntó la castaña sonriendo— Parece que en serio se te pasaron las copas.

—A ti también.

Mimi volteó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Y a ti no?

—Es sabido que yo tengo más resistencia al alcohol que tú.

—Sí, claro… —ironizó la de anteojos.

Esta vez los ojos de ambos se situaban en los de ella, en tanto, Taichi, Ken y Sora permanecían callados observando toda la situación cargada de tensión que protagonizaban sus amigos.

De la nada, la tensión pasó a segundo plano luego del estruendoso grito generado por Mimi.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó alterada Sora tomando el hombro de su amiga.

—Lo recuerdo… —dijo ella sin más.

—¿Recuerdas qué?

Yolei sonrió al fin.

Ya no iba a quedar como una loca delante de todos, aquella tropa de incrédulos que no le creen nada, y es que ella no hablaba por hablar solamente. Tanto ella como Ken habían sido testigos de aquel promiscuo acto que habían llevado a cabo Mimi y Yamato.

—No… Es decir, sí, lo hicimos… Pero era sólo un juego.

—¿Hicieron qué?, ¿Tuvieron sexo? —Tai chasqueó la lengua— Eso ya no es novedad, no debería ser algo para alterarse.

—No. Se casaron.

—¡No nos casamos! Fue sólo un juego… Estábamos ebrios, y lo hicimos sólo por jugar. La gente aquí se casa porque sí… Pero eso no quiere decir que es legal. ¿O sí?

—La verdad —habló Ken—, este lugar sí está habilitado para realizar matrimonios. Hay un juez civil siempre, de punto fijo. Igual que en Las Vegas. —explicaba.

—No…

Tanto el rubio como Mimi aún se encontraban en la fase de negación.

—No… ¡No! No puede ser que me haya casado… ¡Borracha! Y… y… ¡¿Y con MATT?!

Por un momento, el indignado fue él. Lo decía como si fuese una mierda de persona con la que se había "casado".

—Relájate, mujer… No estamos casados, no es para tanto… Sólo nos emborrachamos e hicimos cosas estúpidas, es normal cuando bebes de más. Sólo hicimos como que nos hubiésemos casado, fue una estupidez, un juego. No te alteres…

—¿Y si no?

—¡No nos casamos!

—Sí se casaron… —habló esta vez Ken.

Ya nada más ganaban con seguir negándolo.

* * *

 _Aquí concluye el primer capítulo._

 _Espero no tardarme un mes y medio más en tener la continuación, aunque un mes y medio sería un record para mi en estos momentos xD_

 _Que lo disfruten :D_

* * *

 ** _*Len~_**


	2. Capítulo II

_Holaaaaa~!_

 _No voy a dar la lata con excusas que ya conocen D: Sólo me voy a disculpar a lo Vidal cuando chocó su Ferrari ebrio:_

 _—Yo estoy bien, mi familia está bien, no fue culpa mía..._

 _e_e Ok, no. Disculpas por este periodo de inactividad, no voy a decir tampoco que espero que no se vuelva a repetir, porque se va a repetir igual xD Pero haré todo lo posible para que no sea tan prolongado, y poder encontrar tiempos para actualizar las demás historias y terminar aquellas que tengo en mi baúl de los recuerdos (L)_

 _Que la disfruten :D_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No me gustó el final de Digimon Tri :( La idea original fue sacada de la serie de TV FRIENDS :D**

* * *

 _ **Ebrios de amor**_

* * *

 _Capítulo II_

* * *

—¿Y luego yo soy el imbécil?

—Tai, déjalo… —pidió la pelirroja.

—No, amor. Es que… Es LA oportunidad que me da el universo para devolverle a este tipo todo lo que me ha lanzado por años… ¡Por favor! Tengo que aprovecharlo.

Sora cerró sus ojos y optó por dejarlos.

Había estado por años haciendo las veces de árbitro entre ellos dos, desde que eran sólo unos niños hasta de adolescentes y también ahora de adultos. Y ya estaban comenzando a agotar sus energías.

—Tienes razón, los dejaré solos. Tengo que recargar energías para cuando tenga mis propios hijos. Y si son como tú, me darán mucho trabajo —concluyó ella, y dicho eso, se alejó, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios a su esposo.

—¡Esa es mi mujer!

—¡Ay! _Muñi muñi muñi…_

—¿Por qué no le vas a hacer "muñi muñi" a tu esposa? Aprovecha ahora que tienes una, y si no fuese porque estaba borracha, en tu puta vida tendrías una… Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Deja de hincharme las pelotas con eso.

—Pero Matt, ¿cómo tan bruto? Esto le gana con creces a todas las estupideces que he hecho yo en mi vida y por las cuales me has molestado siempre. Esto te convierte oficialmente en el rey de los huevones.

—Ya, pero dime: ¿A qué imbécil se le ocurre poner un juez real para oficiar bodas de verdad?

—Entiende que es un hotel que IMITA a Las Vegas. En Las Vegas es normal esto.

Matt inhalo lentamente intentando calmarse. Todo apuntaba a que él era el imbécil más grande del mundo.

Bueno… Él y Mimi.

—Bueno, y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿De qué?

No…

No lo podía creer.

Se sintió como el amigo maduro por primera vez.

—Huevón, te casaste ebrio.

—¿Tendré que divorciarme?

El karma hacía acto de presencia.

Si existía un Dios, era grande, ¡INMENSO!

Tenía todas las cartas frente a él, era cosa de elegir alguna y tirársela y restregársela en la cara a su mejor amigo. No dudaba que fuese un torpe, sólo que el rubio lo sabía ocultar de él. Pero esta era la excepción… La dulce excepción.

Y él sería un torpe si no lo aprovechaba, ¿no?

¿No?

Suspiró hondo.

 _¿Tindrí qui divirciirmi?_ Imbécil…

—Sí, Matt… Sí. ¿Acaso sigues ebrio?

—¿Y cómo lo hago?

Si Yamato quería sacarlo de quicio, lo estaba logrando.

—No sé… Bebe un poco más a ver si te metes a un bar donde haya un juez que te pueda divorciar.

Matt lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, pero en el fondo, muy al fondo, sabía que se merecía todo lo que Tai, y cualquier otra persona, le dijera.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que ingresaba nuevamente a la sala.

—Tu mujer ya llegó a su casa.

—¿Qué mujer?

—¡Mimi! —restregó Sora. —¿Sigue ebrio? —Tai asintió exasperado.

—Esa mimada no es mi mujer.

—Se casaron anoche… LEGALMENTE, por lo que, insisto, legalmente, es tu esposa.—enfatizó el moreno.

—Ah, cierto.

Estaba sacando de quicio a ambos. No acostumbraban a ver a Matt en aquel plano tan despreocupado, y no del modo usual, pues siempre Yamato fue de los que no le importaba mucho lo que pasaba en su entorno, o simplemente no lo tomaba el cuenta, pero siempre fue muy perceptivo.

Ahora, en cambio, había que añadirle que probablemente había perdido un gran porcentaje de su población de neuronas, pues de otra forma, no se explicaban su situación actual.

—¿Qué hago? —se atrevió a preguntar el rubio luego de un prolongado silencio. Escuchó a Sora maldecir por lo bajo.

Ella pasaba sus manos por su rostro de manera desesperada.

—Divórciate, imbécil, ¡DIVÓRCIATE!

—¿Tú crees?

—¡¿Qué no es obvio?!

—Sí… Pero, ¿cómo lo hago? Nunca he estado en una situación así… —explicó él.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Taichi con un notorio sarcasmo que, no supo, si Ishida no lo supo percibir, o simplemente se estaba haciendo el desentendido.

Prefirió la primera opción, porque, de no ser esa, lo golpea.

El rubio asintió.

—Yo pensé que eras experto en casarte ebrio y luego divorciarte… —siguió él— Bueno, cosas que pasan… Eh, no sé. Pregúntale a alguien que sepa, yo no sé nada de eso…

—Podrías hablar con Iori —habló Sora en un intento de darle solución al problema del rubio.—, él debe conocer algún abogado de confianza, quizás uno de sus profesores te podría ayudar.

Matt pareció pensarlo. —Sí, tienes razón, pero… No soy muy cercano a él. Quizás tú puedas preguntarle y me avisas, ¿sí?

—Olvídalo. Ustedes se casaron, ustedes se divorcian… Si es que es lo que quieren realmente.

—Por favor chicos, ayúdenme… ¿Cómo lo hago?

—No vamos a hacer todo el trabajo por ti, imbécil. Ya suficiente hemos hecho escuchando tus estupideces.

—Oye, no tienes que ser tan antipático conmigo, ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates como imbécil?

—Amigo querido… —suspiró— No es algo que tú me hayas hecho, esto, simplemente es el karma.

* * *

Su cara lo dijo todo.

—Buenos días, Yamato. —saludó de manera cordial la castaña al momento en que el rubio abrió la puerta y la vio ahí parada.

Antes de que él pudiera responderle siquiera el saludo, Mimi había pasado a un lado de él ingresando al departamento —algo desordenado— del rubio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estuve esperando todo el día de ayer a que me hablaras para solucionar el "problemita" en el que nos metiste, y en verdad me encantaría escuchar que ya tienes todo listo y que no me preocupe de nada, pero sé que no será así. Es por eso que yo ya lo solucioné. —explicaba ella.

Yamato rascó su cabeza, aún intentando despertar.

Finalmente cerró la puerta del departamento. Parpadeó un par de veces y dirigió su vista hacia el reloj del microondas, el cual marcaba las 11:18.

¡Era de madrugada para él!

Y ella osaba ir a molestarlo a aquella inoportuna hora de la mañana.

Suspiró profundo.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu trabajo?

—Avisé que no podría ir porque tengo trámites que hacer. Mira —habló llamando su atención. Abrió la carpeta que traía con ella, sacó una hoja y la debó sobre la mesa dispuesta entre los sillones en los que ya se encontraban sentados ambos—, me contacté con un abogado y me dijo que sólo se necesita de este formulario y llenar los datos que te piden aquí. Al parecer es muy fácil divorciarse en Japón, ¿quién lo diría, no? En fin, sólo debemos completar estos datos, firmar, llevarlo al Municipio ¡y listo!

—Es… increíblemente fácil —comentó Matt.

—¡Sí! De haber sabido antes, no hubiésemos cumplido ya casi dos días de casados.

Él veía a Mimi hablar y hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era divorciarse en Japón, nada en comparación a otros países del mundo. Estiró sus brazos y bostezó, sacando todo el cansancio posible que podía sentir en ese momento, intentando estar listo y dispuesto para llenar el formulario de divorcio. Se trataba solamente de una hoja de papel dispuesta frente suyo sobre la mesa de centro, no era un trámite extenso ni mucho menos, sin embargo, necesitaba de toda su concentración.

Suspiró. La castaña tenía toda la intensión de terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible, y la entendía.

—Iré por un lápiz. —avisó él haciendo el ademán de levantarse del sillón.

—No hace falta, yo traigo uno conmigo. —comentó ella buscando en su bolso Sonrió victoriosa cuando lo encontró— Ten.

Yamato veía alternadamente a la castaña sonriéndole y a aquel lápiz rosado y felpudo que le extendía. Finalmente lo tomó y se acomodó para empezar a rellenar el formulario de divorcio.

Sentía algo en su mente que le decía que no firmara absolutamente nada.

Miró por última a Mimi frente a él, quien observaba el papel como si nada, como si para ella fuese un mero trámite sin importancia.

Pasó por su cabeza el hecho de rayar el formulario con cualquier estupidez, tirar el felpudo lápiz a la mierda, ir donde la castaña y tomarla con fuerza por la cintura, oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo y hacer lo que debieron haber hecho en su "noche de bodas". Pero no.

Decidió dejar de pensar estupideces, principalmente porque al parecer la castaña quería terminar de una vez por todas con todo el lío que había generado su matrimonio en medio de la borrachera. Suspiró con pesar nuevamente y se acomodó para comenzar a rellenar los datos solicitados en el formulario de divorcio.

—Bien… terminemos con esto… —habló él no muy convencido.

Por su parte, Mimi recién ahí, cuando veía se disponía a comenzar a escribir sus datos en el papel, fue cuando le tomó el peso a lo que estaba sucediendo.

— _Yo sé que lo hemos intentado otras veces y no ha resultado bien, pero cuando te digo que lo único que quiero en la vida es estar contigo, es verdad._

— _Te amo, Matt. Siempre te he amado y siempre te voy a amar._

— _Y yo a ti —le sonrió—, ¿Crees que esta vez sí resulte?_

— _Ya lo veremos… Cuando estemos viejitos y veamos a nuestros nietos correr por la casa, veremos si resultó o no —dijo correspondiendo su sonrisa._

¿Qué fue lo que hicieron mal?

Ambos tenían un carácter fuerte, que quizás no se complementaban bien, pero a pesar de todo, se querían, y querían que funcionara su relación de la mejor manera posible.

—Datos personales del marido y la mujer —leyó— OK… eh… Ishida Yamato, fecha de nacimiento… 11 de abril de 1988 —hablaba a medida que escribía los datos requeridos.

Ella sentía que con cada palabra que escribía en el formulario era como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón.

Desde pequeña había imaginado una vida en pareja perfecta, perfecto novio, perfecto matrimonio, perfecta casa, perfectos hijos, perfecto todo. En ninguna parte de sus planes aparecía incluida la palabra "divorcio". Para ella el matrimonio era algo para toda la vida, aunque tampoco había pasado por su mente el hecho de casarse bajo esas circunstancias, si ella se ha de casar, sería por amor, no por pasarse de copas una noche, aunque por otro lado, no estaba tan segura de si hubiese hecho eso con otra persona, de haber sido otro hombre con el que se hubiera emborrachado aquella noche, ¿se hubiese pasado de todos modos?

Sobria o ebria, de cualquier forma el rubio era especial para ella.

—Mimi, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué lloras?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no estoy llorando —llevó sus dedos hacia sus mejillas, y sí, efectivamente, estaba llorando. Tragó saliva— Lo siento… No sé por qué…

—Escucha… —dejó el lápiz rosa sobre la mesa y se levantó del sillón para ir a situarse a su lado— si tienes algo que decirme, ahora sería un buen momento para hacerlo.

Silencio.

—Supongo que aún hay algo de confianza entre nosotros, o al menos debería ser así, digo, por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿no crees? —vio como Mimi sonrió.

—No es nada, no te preocupes…

—Mimi…

—Es algo sin importancia, de verdad. —suspiró, sin poder soportar por más tiempo sus lágrimas.

Matt torció sus labios, alzó sus cejas y desvió la vista. —Bueno… Si estás segura de que no es nada, entonces… nada. Volvamos al formulario —habló algo decepcionado.

Ella no podía mentirle a Matt. No con algo como esto.

—Lo que pasa es que… —mordió sus labios— es que… no sé, todo esto… es… —suspiró nuevamente— es muy duro para mi.

Dicho eso volvió a llorar, ya no se iba a guardar nada.

—No es fácil todo lo que está pasando, es decir, sí, fue una estupidez la que hicimos, pero lo hicimos al final de cuentas, nos casamos, borrachos o no, pero estamos casados, y créeme que durante mucho tiempo pensé en que funcionaría, que podríamos vivir una vida juntos tú y yo, casados, con hijos, mascotas, hasta con nietos y todo. Pese a todo lo que vivimos, sea bueno o malo y todo, pero nunca, jamás estuvo en mis planes el divorcio, y mucho menos… —sollozó nuevamente— de ti… Es que yo no… Yo… No imaginé jamás que me tendría que divorciar de ti… Es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer.

Mimi siguó sollozando y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos a medida que brotaban de sus ojos. Se había desahogado frente a Matt, le había hecho saber la pena que la corrompía en aquel momento, lo mal que se sentía por tener que vivir esa situación en especial, y él por su parte no sabía qué responderle, a pesar de que fue él mismo quien la incitó a hablar de aquello.

Oprimío sus labios y finalmente no pudo aguantar más.

Soltó una carcajada de aquellas y dudó si en algún momento de su vida había reído así, de esa manera, excepto cuando se burlaba de Taichi, claro, pero en otra oportunidad, esta era la primera vez.

Se afirmaba el estómago de dolor al reír tanto, le dolían las mejillas y hasta había soltado un par de lágrimas.

—Buena esa, Mimi.

—¿PERDÓN?

Había abierto su corazón, había sacado a la luz su lado más íntimo… ¿Y con eso le respondía?

¡¿EN SERIO?!

—Creo que nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida… —comentó un poco más calmado.

—¿De verdad piensas que todo lo que te dije fue una broma?

—¿Y qué se supone que debería pensar? Llegaste toda entusiasmada con el formulario, le tiraste flores al sistema de divorcio japonés porque era tan rápido y eficiente, y ahora me sales con que no te quieres divorciar… ¿Quién te entiende? —preguntó ya comenzando a exaltarse, sin embargo, una luz divina iluminó sus pensamientos, algo hizo click y comenzó a entender— Ah, no… Ya sé, ahora todo tiene sentido, todo calza en mi cabeza…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya no tienes que fingir más conmigo, querida Mimi. Ya entendí todo. La verdad es que te agrada la idea de estar casada con un músico famoso como yo. —explicó guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Se te pegó lo ególatra de Tai? En serio, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?

Matt intentó evitar reír, una vez por día era suficiente para él, y agradeció que el timbre haya sonado en su departamento. Mientras la castaña seguía reclamando sobre lo insensible que había sido, él se levantó a abrir. —Buenas tardes, señor Tanaka —saludó al conserje del edificio.

—Buenas tardes, señor Ishida, llegaron algunos paquetes para usted, firmé en la recepción y me tomé la libertad de traérselos.

—Que amable de su parte, muchas gracias.

Se despidió del hombre cuando ya tuvo todas las cajas en su poder. Cerró la puerta y volvió a ver los paquetes extrañado. Mimi los observaba meticulosamente, la curiosidad se apoderó de ambos.

—¿De donde salieron todos estos paquetes?

—Si no sabes tú, yo menos.

Algunas cajas venían envueltas en papel de regalo, otras no.

Una en especial llamó la atención de la castaña, venía envuelta en un papel blanco con detalles dorados, y un enorme moño blanco. Lo tomó entre sus manos y notó una pequeña nota escondida debajo de la cinta.

" _Para los señores Ishida_

 _Feliz matrimonio._

— _Familia Yagami"_

—Ese par de idiotas… —comentó luego de leer la nota llamando la atención del rubio.

Se sintió en la libertad de abrir el regalo, después de todo, técnicamente, ella era la "señora Ishida", tenía tanto derecho sobre ese regalo —y algo le hacía pensar que también sobre todos los demás— como Matt.

—¿Un reloj de pared?

Matt tomó un pequeño sobre que cayó al suelo cuando la castaña rompió el papel de regalo. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

—Que este reloj les ayude a contar los minutos de sus vidas que llevan felizmente casados, esperamos que tengan un matrimonio próspero y sobrio. Con amor, Tai y Sora —leía él— Posdata: Y recuerden, si se van a emborrachar de nuevo, háganlo lejos de un juez civil. —rodó los ojos— Imbéciles…

—Entonces, ¿todos estos regalos son así?

Efectivamente, todos se trataban de regalos por su boda, algunos más funcionales y serios que otros, pero todos eran de sus amigos que se lo tomaron con sorpresa, agrado y algo de pesar por haberse enterado de aquella manera, excepto los regalos pertenecientes a los Tai, Sora, Izzy, Ken y Miyako quienes estuvieron en el lugar de los hechos, principalmente los dos últimos que seguían molestos por haberles arruinado sus planes, y se lo habían hecho saber también en la tarjeta del regalo.

—Mimi, esto se está saliendo de control. Hay que enviar el formulario lo antes posible y terminar con todo esto. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer— ante la afirmación de la castaña, Yamato tomó nuevamente el lápiz y procedió a llenar el formulario terminando con su firma. —Listo… Ahora sólo falta tu parte.

Mimi mordió sus labios, veía detalladamente cada palabra escrita por Matt. Él tenía razón, ahora era el turno de ella de completar sus datos para acabar con el asunto de una buena vez.

—Descuida, lo haré tan pronto como llegue a mi casa, olvidé por completo que tengo que ir a casa de Sora, me pidió ayuda con los últimos detalles del viaje.

—Bien… Me avisas mañana para ir juntos al municipio.

—No hace falta, queda de camino a mi trabajo, iré temprano, no te preocupes.

Con aquellas palabras, Mimi lo dejó tranquilo.

—Ah, bueno… Pensaba decirte que fuéramos a la hora de almuerzo y luego aprovechar para ir al aeropuerto.

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Mejor nos juntamos allá para despedir a Sora y Tai.

Se despidió del rubio, guardó el formulario nuevamente en la carpeta y salió del departamento rumbo al de su mejor amiga.

* * *

—Ay, amiga, que bueno que viniste —exclamó Sora corriendo a abrazarla.

—Tranquila.

—¡No puedo! El viaje me tiene muy nerviosa… Nunca me he subido a un avión.

—No es la gran cosa, ni siquiera lo vas a notar, no te preocupes.

Con aquellas palabras intentó calmarla.

—¿Y si hay turbulencia? Son muchas horas de vuelo, ¿y si me da algo? Una crisis de pánico o algo así… ¿Qué haré?

—Fumarte uno bueno antes de subirte al avión.

—Veo que se te está pegando el sarcasmo de tu amado esposo. —Mimi hizo una mueca de burla ante el comentario de su amiga— Y hablando de tu amado esposo, ¿firmaron el formulario de divorcio?

—Matt lo firmó…

—¿Y tú?

—Aún no… Cuando llegue a mi casa lo llenaré con calma.

—¿Y por qué no aquí? Hazlo ahora, sólo es escribir unos cuantos datos y ya, ¿no?

—Sora, no, lo haré al llegar a mi casa, tranquila. ¿Cuál es el apuro?

—Estás demasiado tranquila… Cuando hablamos en la mañana fue diferente… Es raro.

—No, nada de eso.

La pelirroja torció sus labios y encogió sus hombros. —Es que si no te conociera, diría que le estás encontrando el gusto a estar casada con Matt.

—De qué estás hablando, mujer, no… Voy a firmar los papeles y mañana temprano iré al municipio a dejar el formulario antes de ir a mi trabajo.

Sora dudó.

—A todo esto, gracias por su regalo…

Soltó una risa —¿Lo vieron?

—Sí, fue lindo detalle —ironizó—, pero algo barato, por cierto, cuando uno da un regalo, lo primero que se hace es sacar la etiqueta del precio… Supongo que fue culpa de Tai, dile que no sea tacaño, va a jugar en Italia, va a ganar más dinero, que de mejores regalos. Y dile también que allá hay tiendas, no tienen que llevar tantas maletas, que te compre ropa allá. ¿A qué hora llega tu padre?

La idea era marear a Sora con su cháchara, cosa que se le olvidara el tema del divorcio para que dejara de hostigarla con eso.

Porque ella había tomado una decisión.

No se iba a divorciar, y no porque su proyecto de vida no lo incluyera, ahora había una razón con más peso para ella.

No firmaría el formulario de divorcio por el simple hecho de que Matt se había reído en su cara cuando ella abrió su corazón y dejó salir sus sentimientos al respecto.

Él se rió y exageró, y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pedir perdón por aquello.

Sólo por eso, como castigo, tendría que seguir casado con ella.

Le daría una lección, y será ella quien ría al final, y mucho más fuerte.

* * *

Iba tarde, para variar.

Dedujo de inmediato dónde estaban sus amigos, sólo tuvo que ver aquella enorme masa de personas que no sólo comprendían familiares y amigos de Taichi y Sora, sino también algunos muchos fanáticos que habían ido a despedir al moreno.

Sora fue la primera en acercarse y abrazarla con fuerza.

—Gracias por venir a despedirnos.

—Por supuesto que iba a venir… Tarde, pero llegue. Los voy a extrañar… Sobre todo a ti, amiga, no será lo mismo sin ti.

—Será como volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando hablábamos por _Skype_.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con nostalgia— Menos mal que inventaron esa maravilla, para que nuestros padres no nos regañaran por las llamadas a larga distancia —ambas rieron— Te adoro, linda.

—Yo a ti.

Se abrazaron una vez más.

—Avísame cuando estén instalados en Italia para ir a visitarlos. Dicen que Cristiano también va a jugar allá y lo quiero conocer.

—Ridícula. —fue la respuesta de Sora al comentario de su amiga.

—Sí, ni siquiera va a voltear a verte —agregó Tai—, mucho menos sabiendo que eres una mujer casada.

—¡Cállate!

—Igual te quiero, princesa… —se burló Yagami.

—Se supone que ya no es casada, llevó el formulario hoy en la mañana —habló esta vez el rubio— ¿No, Mimi?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa extraña, de la cual Sora sospechó en seguida.

— _Último llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo 126 con destino a Roma, favor de ingresar a la sala de embargue por la puerta 1C._

—Debemos irnos, Sora. —llamó Tai.

* * *

Todos se despidieron nuevamente a modo general.

La pelirroja estaba como un zombie. Tomó su maleta, casi inconsciente, sin despegar ni por un segundo la vista de su amiga, seguía viéndola como si de tanto hacerlo finalmente descubriría qué era lo que escondía.

Tai la tomó de la mano y la llevó en dirección a la puerta que se les indicó por el altavoz.

Sus familiares y amigos los despedían a la distancia, y ella no dejaba de ver a su amiga, hasta que, finalmente, lo comprendió.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder, y Mimi lo notó. Pero decidió hacer como si nada.

Después de todo… No le llegaría el regaño hasta dentro de unas muchas horas más, recién cuando Sora hubiese llegado a Italia.

Y para ello faltaba mucho aún.

* * *

 _Creo que esto último no salió como esperaba xDDD Pero me reí mucho escribiéndolo. Al menos en mi mente se ve gracioso xD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y que no tengan que esperar tanto para el próximo capítulo._

 _Saluditos y agradecimientos como siempre para mi querida Mimi **Liraz , Miss Loewenhertz, Ruby, mimato mombon kou,** mi linda y desaparecida **FrancaisBaiser y FranxXisco.**_

 _La continuación se tardó, pero llegó (L)_

 _Gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 ** _*Len~_**


End file.
